Beastly Love
by NinaHawthorne101
Summary: When Lillie Moved to New York and started going to Buckston she didnt expect to fall in love with the number one hottie or get turned intoa hidious creature. May contain Lemons IDK yet/\.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Beastly (Although I love Alex Pettyfer3) I do own Lillie**

* * *

Chapter 1

{Lillie's POV}

_In Dream_

_I was walking along a lake in New York with a boy. the boy was blonde and had the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. "Lillie, I know that you are leaving soon and I just want to let you know that...I love you." The boy said. I stopped and looked at him. "I love you too Kyle." I told him. Kyle smiled and pulled me closer to him. I smiled and leaned up and kissed him on the lips._

I opened my eyes to see nothing but white above me. That's right I'm in New York with my cousin Lindy. "Wake up." I heard her say. I got up and smiled at my cousin. "So you ready for your first day at Buckston?" She asked me sitting next to me. "Yup." I said. I desperastly wanted to ask her about this mysterious boy Kyle but I decided against it. "Be ready soon my friend Kyle will be taking us to school." She said. My head snapped up at the name Kyle. "What does Kyle look like?" I asked. "Ummmm blonde hair and blue eyes. Why?" Lindy asked. "Oh nothing I just wanted to know." I lied. Lindy shrugged and left so I could get dressed. I decided to wear a black tee and some faded black skinny jeans with my dark grey flats. I dont know why but I wanted to look good for Kyle even though I dont even know him.

"Lil! Hurry up hes here!" Lindy yelled up the stairs. I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs to see Lindy talking to the boy that was in my dream. I gasped causing both of them to look at me. I blushed. "Oh Kyle this is my cousin Lillie, shes staying with me till her dad gets out of prison." Lindy said to Kyle. Kyle nodded and held his hand out for me to shake. I grabbed his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Lillie. I'm Kyle." Kyle said, I smiled and looked at Lindy. " Nice to meet you too Kyle." I said. Kyle smiled and turned to Lindy, "You guys ready?" He asked. I nodded and Lindy smiled. We walked outside to Kyle's car. I smiled when I saw that he has the car that I've always wanted. "What?" Kyle asked. "I've always wanted this car." I said. Kyle smiled and handed me the keys. "You can drive." Kyle said.

I smiled and hugged Kyle before thinking. I blushed and let go of him. Kyle smiled and Lindy got into the back. Kyle went to the passenger side as I went to the driver side. "So you ready to drive Lil?" Lindy asked. I glared at her then I started to drive tp Bukston. During the drive I looked over at the passanger side to see Kyle looking at me. I blushed and turned back to the road. "We are here." I said as I pulled up to Buckston. Kyle smiled and I handed him the keys before I got out. Then a goth girl came up to Kyle. "Who's the girl Kyle?" She asked. 'Kendra thisn is Lillie. Lillie meet Kendra. I smiled at the goth girl and waved. "Hello." Kendra said.


	2. Chapter 2

I** do not own Beastly (Although I love Alex Pettyfer3) I do own Lillie**

* * *

Chapter 2

{Lillie's POV}

Kendra was glaring at me. Idk why but she was. I looked at Kyle and blushed. "i'll see you later." I said walking off. "What was that about?" I heard Kyle ask as I left. I looked down at my schedual and saw that my locker was...right in front of me. I smiled and opened it. "Hey Lillie." I heard Kyle say to me. I turned to see Kyle smiling at me. "Hi." I said. Kyle walked over and I closed my locker shut. "What's your first class?" Kyle asked. I looked at my schedual. "History with ms. smith. "I said. "I have her too." Kyle said. I smiled and we walked into the class. "Ah Mr. Kingston...who's this?" Ms. Smith asked. "This is Lillie Taylor." Kyle said. I blushed and smiled. "Hi Ms. Taylor. Welcome to my class sit next to Mr. Kingson." Ms. Smith said. I smiled and sat next to Kyle. "Um excuse me what are you doing new girl?" I heard a female voice ask. I looked up to see a girl with light brown hair staring at me. "umm sitting." I said. "Youre in my seat." She said. "Salon you moved like two weeks ago." Kyle said. Salon huffed and went to her seat.

"Who was that?" I asked. Kyle sighed. "That was my ex before Lindy." He said. I nodded and turned to face the borad. "Alright we are starting World War 2 today can anyone tell me what they know about it?" Ms. Smith asked. I raised my hand. "Ms. Taylor." Ms. Smith said. "World War 2 started in 1939 and ended in 1945. It also included the Holocaust." I said. "Can anybody tell me what the Holocaust is?" Ms. Smith asked. Kyle raised his hand. "Mr. Kingson." Ms. Smith said. "The Holocaust is a time in World War 2 where Adolf Hitler persecuted all the Jews, Gays, Lesbians, Bisexual people and diforment people." Kyle said. "Good." Ms. Smith said. I looked at Kyle and smiled. "Nice." I said. Kyle smiled back at me and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I looked down at my bag for my notebook. I pulled it out along with a pencil when a note landed on my desk. I opened it up.

**Dont**_** even think about flirting with Kyle. He's mine bitch.'** _It read. I looked at Salon and saw her glaring at me. What did I do to her? And I'm not even flirting with Kyle. He's just being nice to me. What's wrong with that? "Hello Lillie are you in there?" Kyle asked. I snapped out of my thoughts and smiled. "yeah sorry I was kindof zoned." I said. Kyle smiled and laid his hand on my shoulder. "Dnt worry Lillie I wont let Salon hurt you. She cant hurt anything." Kyle said. He smiled as the bell rang. I smiled and got up. Kyle did as well and we walked to Math. "I hate math." I said. "Who likes it?" Kyle asked. I laughed. "Math nerds." I said. "Good point." He said. I smiled but then I tripped over my own feet and I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me up. I looked and Kyle and blushed."Watch out Lil, its dangeorus around her." Kyle joked. I smiled and stood up.


	3. Chapter 3

I** do not own Beastly (Although I love Alex Pettyfer3) I do own Lillie**

* * *

Chapter 2

{Lillie's POV}

Kendra was glaring at me. Idk why but she was. I looked at Kyle and blushed. "i'll see you later." I said walking off. "What was that about?" I heard Kyle ask as I left. I looked down at my schedual and saw that my locker was...right in front of me. I smiled and opened it. "Hey Lillie." I heard Kyle say to me. I turned to see Kyle smiling at me. "Hi." I said. Kyle walked over and I closed my locker shut. "What's your first class?" Kyle asked. I looked at my schedual. "History with ms. smith. "I said. "I have her too." Kyle said. I smiled and we walked into the class. "Ah Mr. Kingston...who's this?" Ms. Smith asked. "This is Lillie Taylor." Kyle said. I blushed and smiled. "Hi Ms. Taylor. Welcome to my class sit next to Mr. Kingson." Ms. Smith said. I smiled and sat next to Kyle. "Um excuse me what are you doing new girl?" I heard a female voice ask. I looked up to see a girl with light brown hair staring at me. "umm sitting." I said. "Youre in my seat." She said. "Salon you moved like two weeks ago." Kyle said. Salon huffed and went to her seat.

"Who was that?" I asked. Kyle sighed. "That was my ex before Lindy." He said. I nodded and turned to face the borad. "Alright we are starting World War 2 today can anyone tell me what they know about it?" Ms. Smith asked. I raised my hand. "Ms. Taylor." Ms. Smith said. "World War 2 started in 1939 and ended in 1945. It also included the Holocaust." I said. "Can anybody tell me what the Holocaust is?" Ms. Smith asked. Kyle raised his hand. "Mr. Kingson." Ms. Smith said. "The Holocaust is a time in World War 2 where Adolf Hitler persecuted all the Jews, Gays, Lesbians, Bisexual people and diforment people." Kyle said. "Good." Ms. Smith said. I looked at Kyle and smiled. "Nice." I said. Kyle smiled back at me and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I looked down at my bag for my notebook. I pulled it out along with a pencil when a note landed on my desk. I opened it up.

**Dont**_** even think about flirting with Kyle. He's mine bitch.'** _It read. I looked at Salon and saw her glaring at me. What did I do to her? And I'm not even flirting with Kyle. He's just being nice to me. What's wrong with that? "Hello Lillie are you in there?" Kyle asked. I snapped out of my thoughts and smiled. "yeah sorry I was kindof zoned." I said. Kyle smiled and laid his hand on my shoulder. "Dnt worry Lillie I wont let Salon hurt you. She cant hurt anything." Kyle said. He smiled as the bell rang. I smiled and got up. Kyle did as well and we walked to Math. "I hate math." I said. "Who likes it?" Kyle asked. I laughed. "Math nerds." I said. "Good point." He said. I smiled but then I tripped over my own feet and I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me up. I looked and Kyle and blushed."Watch out Lil, its dangeorus around here." Kyle joked. I smiled and stood up. "or it could be the fact that I am a clumsy oof." I said. "A cute clumsy oof." he said. My cheeks reddened and We walked to math.

Math was so boring I almost fell aslepp. Kyle did though. After class I turned twoards him. "Kyle wake up." I said gently shaking him. His eyes opened and I smiled. "Time for lunch." I said. He smiled and got up. "Man you were knocked out." I said giggling. "I hate Mr. Jones lectures." He said causing me and himt o burst out laughing." Nice one Kyle." I said between laughs. He smiled and we walked out of math. I saw Lindy and grabbed Kyle and ran up to her. "Hey Lin." I said. "Hey Lil, how are your classes?" She asked. "Good Kyle is in two so far." I said. "Nice." She said smiling as we walked down to lunch.


End file.
